


Desire

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Watching, hotwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Sydney have a guest and Colt likes to watch.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. Not much to say on this one that isn’t in the summary. Literally just smut.

Colt looked deep into Sydney’s eyes, schooling his smirk into something more appropriate for the quick conversation they needed to have for the third time that night, “You feel comfortable with this guy?” He brushed the hair away from her face before resting his hands on her hips. If she lied he would know. 

The aforementioned guy was standing at Colt’s back waiting. Anticipation was thick in the air, but this part was important and Colt didn’t want to rush it. Sydney glanced over Colt’s shoulder at the man and back before nodding, her smile growing at Colt’s coddling. “Yeah, I like him.” Her long fingers drew patterns along his forearms, savoring every moment left with him. 

Colt twisted slightly to look the guy up and down before turning his attention back to Sydney. “You’ll let him know if you want to stop or if he does anything you don’t like?” She nodded again knowing the drill by now. 

“You don’t want me to be the one to let him know,” Colt cradled her face tracing his thumb slowly over her lips as the words dripped from his lips as the most seductive threat. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, getting lost for just a moment in the way their bodies involuntarily pulled towards each other before their surrounding came crashing back down around them. He kissed her once more on the forehead then again on her knuckles before turning to address the other man.

“Take care of my girl, you got it? She’s the boss,” rule number one. His expression was impassive as he tried to convey sincerity without coming off as too threatening. It was something Sydney told him he had to work on, citing that he was making their guests uncomfortable. 

The guy could hardly take his eyes off Sydney as he nodded eagerly in agreement with Colt. The lack of attention he had been granted earned an eye roll, but he couldn’t blame him. Sydney had really laid it on thick this evening and the blonde guy in front of him was practically drooling at her feet back at the club. But that was the whole point, right?

She had danced with him, laughed at his stupid jokes, put her hands on him; she had dangled the prize in front of him all night and he would agree to anything to claim it. It worked every time. 

Colt took a step closer, demanding his attention. “Are you going to be rough with her?”

The guy glanced from Colt to Sydney and back, “N-no?”

Colt stepped even closer, invading his space now, “You should be. She likes that.” A wild grin spread across his face that the guy just caught a glimpse of before Colt had turned to wink at Sydney. 

He stepped out from between them and turned to pour himself a drink from the hotel’s minibar. Rule number two; this never happened in their own home. He glanced up from the glass to the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him to see clothes already being hastily pushed aside to make way for Sydney and this guy’s hands. Heat rose up through his neck as he fought his natural reaction to the sight. 

Alcohol helped, but so did Sydney. He couldn’t help but give into the arousal that her bare body invoked as her blouse was pulled over her head and tossed aside. Her reflection in the mirror felt like a hallucination as hands that weren’t his played over her tan skin. He could almost feel it. He closed his eyes for a moment to embrace the phantom feelings of goosebumps rising across Sydney’s body.

When he opened them again, he was met with Sydney’s watchful gaze taking in his reflection in the mirror as foreign lips mapped out the lines of her neck. Colt stared into them for a moment, but looked down once a sheepish smirk adorned her lips. It was too vulnerable for him to bare right now. Instead, he turned and took a seat in the only chair that was in the room. 

The sound of kissing and heavy breathing surrounds him, echoing through his mind and reverberating through his body. Sydney’s moans are like a siren’s song that he has to fight desperately not to answer. He tosses back the remaining contents of his drink instead and lets the glass roll from his fingertips onto the carpet. 

The last remnants of clothing is shed from either body and Sydney’s skin is the beautiful flushed tone that begs him to reap the benefits of a job well done in getting her worked up. Her eyes are lost in a haze of lust as the other man presses her down to the mattress and sinks to his knees between her legs. He is working in a flurry, his desperation for her evident in the hungry way he forces her legs apart. 

Colt’s mouth instantly fills with saliva at the memory of her taste. Rapid heart beats punch repeatedly against his chest waiting for the moment of contact. Sydney tenses just before; she always does. When his lips finally descend onto her waiting body she buries her fingers into thick blonde hair and cries out in pleasure. 

Colt knows exactly how to move his tongue to get the perfect response from her; he craves to do it. He can do it better. Her response to this guy is very…enthusiastic, though. She moans and wreaths against his mouth pulling him closer by her tight grip on his locks. Sydney drops her head back as she arches into his touch. The smooth lines of her neck are already highlighted with a sheen of sweat. Colt barely croaks out her name and he sounds whinier than he would ever intend. Rule number three; Colt always needs to be able to see her face.

She lifts it up from where it has lulled backwards to look into his eyes, barely able to keep them open at the incessant assault that this man’s tongue is lavishing on her. But as she gets closer and closer to her peak, she can’t tear her eyes from him, her comfort. She needs to see him as she unravels. 

His eyes bore into her, exposing more than her bare skin would. His gaze trailing a nearly tangible path over her body that she follows with her own hands as she gives control over to her crescendoing orgasm. With eyes clamped shut, her legs curl tightly around the strangers shoulders. 

The sound of her voice gasping obscenities sends an aching pain between Colt’s legs that he knows must be mirrored by the stranger’s knelt before his alter. Colt watched as he reluctantly pulled away from, what was surely, the best pussy this guy had ever tasted. His face betrayed that fact, a fact that made Colt extremely proud.

Sydney’s legs were still visibly trembling while he reached for one of the condoms that they had provided on the nightstand. Rule number four was a no-brainer: absolutely always use condoms. When he returned his attention to her, she was more than ready to keep going. Her legs were spread before both of them and the sight of her wet and ready made Colt nearly sick with desire. 

He dug the palm of his hand along the seam of his pants’ zipper in an attempt to release any of the pressure that threatened to take over his every impulse. His breathes came in erratic bursts as he reminded himself that he just had to wait a little longer. Just a little longer and she would be his. Fuck.

Sydney prompted their guest to lie back on the bed before straddling his hips. She leaned down to devour his lips in a sloppy, passion fueled kiss. Colt watched as she shamelessly licked her own cum off of his lips, and groaned at the memory of his favorite cocktail of Sydney’s orgasm and saliva mixing on his tongue. 

The opportunity to see her sorcery worked on someone else was so deeply valuable to him. It reminded him that it wasn’t just his own weakness that was susceptible to her charms; she had this effect on everyone that found themselves this close to her. Had this effect on everyone, but she was his.

She sat up straight locking eyes with Colt. His chest was rising and falling in dramatic rhythm and she could see the slight tremble in his fingers that he had pressed against his thighs in a vain attempt to steady them. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a moment as the other man’s hands trailed over her hips and up her chest. When she opened them, Colt was biting hard into his bottom lip. She was certain she saw blood beginning to pool around his teeth there. 

Colt closed his eyes; he needed the slight reprieve. Besides, he didn’t need to be watching to know when Sydney sank down on the guy beneath her. His rumbling groan gave it away. Colt’s would have too if the roles were reversed. He dropped his head back against the chair and let the sounds of ecstasy tear through his nervous system. 

Leading up to evenings like this, Sydney would always tease Colt about how long he would be able to keep his hands off himself. He would insist that he could wait until he got his hands on her, but every time it proved impossible. Even now, as he inched down the zipper to his pants, eyes still closed, he could hear Sydney’s breathy laugh coming from the direction of the bed. He smiled despite having to take another loss. 

It wouldn’t feel like a loss until she was teasing him about it later. Right now it felt good. Right now any amount of teasing was worth relieving any of this pressure that was making his every thought cloudy and irrational. He pressed his lips together to suppress any sound that might escape as he wrapped his hands around himself and began a slow, torturous pace. 

Colt finally opened his eyes back up and found Sydney watching him from her position underneath this guy. She took a moment to train her features into a self satisfied smirk that made a smile split across Colt’s face. He mouthed an affectionate “fuck you” before peeling his eyes from hers. Her skin was glistening and her legs were wrapped tightly around the guy’s waist.

She was crooning encouragements into his ear that he would dutifully listen to in pursuit of seeing her come unraveled again, and, Colt thought, a third time if he was good. The hazy look in this guys eyes, though, told him that he wasn’t going to last too much longer. Sydney would coax every ounce of desire from this man and leave him chasing this feeling for a long time. 

Colt would have it forever.

“Oh God, right there,” Sydney fingers curled around the man’s sides and left crimson streaks in their wake. She looked around frantically for Colt, feeling suddenly disoriented by the chaos building inside her. For a split second, he wanted to jump up and go to her, but was quickly set at ease when she focused on him again. She was reaching out to him with her eyes, conveying a lifetime’s worth of affection in a few moments as she reached a tipping point and dove off. 

Colt took his hands off himself and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. It wouldn’t be long now, not with the euphoric sounds Sydney makes after cumming ringing through the room with every thrust. He was buzzing with want and impatience, and pushed his hands through his hair to have something to do with them. This was the point in the evening that Colt was sure he would not make it through. The temptation to pull this guy off of her and throw him out with all his things so that he could be with her was unbearable.

As he anticipated, though, he didn’t have to wait long. Their guest tightened his grip on Sydney’s hair causing her to gasp into his kiss as he shuddered through his climax. They laid there in each other’s arms, regaining breathes and composure as Colt lost control of the anxious bounce of his right leg. This part was his absolute least favorite. 

Sydney sat up, pulling the sheets up around her body politely. She spared a look at Colt and scoffed when he rolled his eyes at her false modesty. 

“That was a lot of fun,” She turned her smile to the guy in bed next to her. She knew if she didn’t begin the goodbyes Colt would do it for her and it would be much less pleasant. 

She took care to make sure the man also had a good time and that he was comfortable before closing in to wrap him in a hug, “It was really nice meeting you! I hope you have a great weekend.”

He smiled at her and stood to get dressed as they exchanged polite small talk. “Can I give you my number in case -“

“No.” Colt cut in with a disbelieving look on his face. Rule number five: never the same person twice and no contact after. 

“Uh…right…sorry.” He stumbled over his words and his feet on his way out the door and gave Sydney a nervous wave before disappearing into the hallway. 

She kept the smile on her face until the door clicked shut and dropped it to turn a scolding look towards Colt.

“What?” He had finally stood from the comfort of the armchair in the corner and was making his way towards her.

“You know what. You don’t have to be so rude.” She stood and met him at the side of the bed still clutching the sheet around her body. 

Colt ran his hands over her bare arms and back up again, “I tried with this one, Sydney. You know I’m an impatient man.” He moved his hands to her neck and pulled her to him in a kiss that felt like it was years apart from their last one. He let one hand fall to her waist and pulled her against him to demonstrate his stiffness that was still aching to be relieved. 

She moved her hand over his body and slid it into the, still unzipped, front of his pants. He nearly growled against her lips as she teased him with the slightest pressure. She pulled away and leaned to take his earlobe in between her teeth, tugging on it softly.

“Well, you’re about to get a little more practice while I shower.” She turned to walk away but was stopped abruptly by Colt’s grip on her arm. He pulled her back against his body and wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t do this to me,” the pain in his eyes was almost believable and made her laugh. 

“Ten minutes,” she protested as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

“I won’t make it that long.” He was teasing her now. He knew she always wanted to shower afterwards, but it didn’t stop him from trying to fast track his pleasure every time. 

“I need you too,” She kissed him one last time, biting into his bottom lip as she pulled away. Colt let her take two steps away from him before yanking on the sheet that he had tightly held in his hand. He was at least going to enjoy the view as she went. 

She had expected it and flipped him her middle finger as the cold from the air conditioner sent chills over her body, “Better make that fifteen minutes now. I’ll need to warm up.” She shut the door between them without waiting for his protest.

Colt groaned and fell face first onto the bed to wait out the longest fifteen minutes of his life.


End file.
